


Otro día de lluvia

by nymt



Series: Historias cortas OCs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, ahora sí son novias dilo, no puedo mas estoy blandita con ellas perdon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymt/pseuds/nymt
Summary: son tontas son tontas y las amo
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pimienta/Canela
Series: Historias cortas OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616749





	Otro día de lluvia

Pimienta mira la alfombra mojada después de que canela saliera de la ducha y se sacudiera como un perro mojado en medio del salón y suspira, memorizando la página del libro que estaba disfrutando cómodamente tumbada en el sofá, dejándolo sobre la mesita de café. "Ven aquí, hazme el favor"

Canela la mira confusa, pero camina detrás de ella, dirigiéndose de vuelta al baño en el que Pimienta coge un secador, haciendole en gesto para que se siente encima de la tapa del váter.

"No se cuántas veces te he dicho ya que me vas a estropear las alfombras. Un día de estos te voy a pasar una factura de la tintoreria." El sonido del secador llena la habitación mientras Canela oculta una sonrisa.  
"¡Vivimos juntas! Es _nuestra_ factura de la tintoreria, pimi" se vuelve a oír un suspiro y la loba levanta la cabeza para mirarla, riéndose suavemente.

"Estáte quieta, anda" Las manos deshacían nudos en el pelo claro ya seco y la habitación se sume en un cómodo silencio al apagar el secador. Cuando Pimienta acaba de peinarla, le levanta la barbilla y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz. "Ya estás lista. Ten un poco más de cuidado que me vas a volver loca un día de estos."  
La loba sonríe y se levanta, dándole un beso esta vez en los labios 

"...Vente a leer conmigo si quieres. Tráete una manta y estate calladita" dice girándose fingiendo estar molesta para ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

**Author's Note:**

> 🥴 seguidme en @ppeperinn


End file.
